Tourment amoureux
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Quand un invité surprise débarque à la maison des Cullens, c'est des secrets qui se dévoilent et de nombreuses révélations. Quels en seront les conséquences ? Slash! M-preg!
1. Prologue

**Coucou !**

**Voici une nouvelle ficton sur un couple que j'adore ! J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je pense publier toute les semaines ou deux semaines, cela dépend. J'ai deux chapitres d'avance pour l'instant. Je sais que mon prologue est court, tout comme les deux chapitres suivants, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement avec mon historie pour l'instant. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Prologue**

C'était par un beau dimanche de mai que toute cette histoire commença. Edward apprenait l'italien à Renesmée et Bella pendant qu'Emett, Jacob et Jasper regardaient un match de football américain. Carlisle lisait une revue médicale, Rosalie jouait le Sonate de Beethoven tandis qu'Alice et Esmée lisaient des magazines de modes. Cela faisait deux ans que les Volturis étaient venus les voir avant de repartir en voyant qu'aucune loi n'avait été transgressée. Ils étaient heureux en famille. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient.

Jasper, mal à l'aise depuis un petit moment, finit par se retourner vers Carlisle, l'air préoccupé. Jasper finit par appeler mentalement Edward. Celui-ci écouta les pensées de son frère avant de tourner lui aussi la tête vers son père. Tout les deux étaient totalement perdus entre les émotions et les pensées de leur père adoptif.

« Papa ? Papa ?appela Jasper.

-Oui ? Que se passe-t-il jasper ? « demanda Carlisle en posant sa revue.

Jasper regarda Edward qui hocha la tête en réponse à ses pensées. Jasper expliqua alors d'une voix tremblotante :

« J'ai…senti tes émotions Papa…et…

-Et moi, j'ai vu tes… pensées… et on aimerait…savoir…pourquoi… », continua Edward avant d'être interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

« On attendait quelqu'un ? interrogea Rosalie.

-Non, pas à ce que je sache, murmura Esmée.

-C'est peut-être les Quileutes ? proposa Bella en regardant Jacob.

-Non plus. Tout étant calme en ce moment, Sam a décidé de les emmener en vacances rencontrer d'autres métamorphes comme nous, réfuta Jacob.

-Je vais aller ouvrir » annonça Carlisle.

Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille mais ferme vers la porte d'entrée alors que le reste de la famille le regardait faire avec appréhension. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air - inutile pensa-t-il aussitôt fait -, il ouvrit la porte et se figea : devant lui, sur le seuil de sa porte se tenait Aro Volturi.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me lancer des tomates si vous n'aimez pas ou pour critiquer !**

**A dimanche prochain !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	2. Révélations

**Coucou!**

**voici donc le chapitre 1.**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews/follow et favoris! Merci énormément!**

**Lilijoy : Merci pour ta review!Non Carlisle n'était pas au courant, c'était autre chose. Tu le verras bien assez tôt... Tu verras pourquoi Aro est venue et c'est pour briser quelque chose, mais quoi... Tu verras!^^ Si Aro est venu seul, pareil, réponse dans ce chapitre! Oui, ce n'était que le prologue, donc là ça va être plus long!^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis! A bientôt!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1 : Révélations

Carlisle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'Aro Volturi faisait là? Il vit enfin les personnes présentes avec lui : Jane, Alec, Marcus et Caius. Comment n'avait-il pas pu les voir et pourquoi était-il resté concentré sur Aro?

Aussitôt que cet pensée traversa son esprit, elle disparu soudainement pour laisser place à l'image d'Esmée. Carlisle secoua la tête et se reprit.

"Bonjour Aro, Marcus et Caius. Ainsi que vous les jumeaux. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda poliment Carlisle.

-Pourrions-nous rentrer, nous voudrions discuter de quelque chose de privé," annonça simplement Marcus.

Le chef de faille s'écarta pour laisser entrer les étranges invités surprises.

Tandis que Carlisle et Esmée discutaient avec les Volturis, Edward se raprocha de Jasper et lui parla à voix basse.

" Jasper, c'est vraiment ce que tu vois en regardant les émotions d'Aro? demanda la télépathe.

-Oui. De la tristesse, le sentiment de trahison, de regret mais aussi d'amour inconditionnel. Des autres, seuls la colère resssort, la haine et l'envie de vengeance pour Caius et une pointe de regret et de colère pour Marcus. Quand aux jumeaux, les mêmes sentiments que Caius pour Jane et les mêmes qu'Aro avec la haine et la vengeance en plus pour Alec. Mais aussi, un peu de curiosité. Je ne comprends pas leurs sentiments, avoua Jasper. On dirait que Caius hait Carlisle mais pourquoi?

-Peut-être pour ce qu'ils s'est passé il y a deux ans?

-Non, Ed'. Juste Carlisle, juste lui. C'est plus que ça. C'est personnel. Et je suis prêt à parier que cela à a voir avec Aro. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis sûr...

-Qu'est-ce que tu ...

-Bien, si nous commencions! s'exclama froidement Caius. Pas besoin de rester plus que nécessaire ici!

-Caius! réprimanda Marcus, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu veux rester ici alors que cela va faire souffrir notre frère! Ah, bonjour Elezear! s'exclama d'un ton plus doux le bond en voyant Elezear entrer.

-Bonjour, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir?

- J'aimerais que tout le monde s'assoit, s'il vous plaît? "pria Marcus.

Tout le monde prie place, intrigué. Finalement, après un dernier coup d'oeil entre les trois frères Volturis, Marcus annonça durement en regardant Carlisle :

" Nous sommes ici pour briser le lien d' âme-sœur unissant Aro à vous, Carlisle Cullen.

-Quoi? s'exclama à peu près tout les Cullen sauf Esmée qui s'était raidie.

-Oui, votre chef de famille se trouve être le compagnon d'âme de notre frère et celui-ci n'ayant qu'apporter douleur à notre frère, nous voulons rompre le lien les liant, expliqua Caius en enserrant Aro.

-Mais il n'est pas mon âme-sœur! Je le saurais quand même! s'écria Carlisle.

Alors que Caius allait faire une remarque, Marcus l'en empêcha en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Bella.

-Bella, puis-je vous demander un service? Pouvez-vous utiliser votre bouclier mental à pleine puissance sur Eleazar? Ne me demandez pas pourquoi faites-le, s'il vous plaît? Et surtout, maintenez le coûte que coûte"

Bella, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation, accepta néanmoins. Elle se concentre avant de pousser son bouclier. Elle ne vit pas Esmée paniquée mais elle sentit néanmoins une force tenter de l'empêcher d'atteindre Elezear. Elle se concentra et força la fumée entourant l'esprit du vampire à disparaître.

"NON! cria Elezear. Espèce de..! hurla-t-il avant de s'élancer vers Esmée.

Les jeunes Cullens l'en empêchèrent, ne comprenant pas la réaction de leur ami.

" Elezear? demanda Caius, lui aussi perdu.

-Je crois que Marcus a compris. C'est ce que tu pensez, n'est-ce pas? interroge la vampire espagnol.

- Je crois aussi. Alors?

-Le don d'Esmée est le contrôle mental. J'ai peur qu'elle nous ais tous manipulé..."

A ces mots, Esmée tenta d'attaquer le vampire avant qu'un bouclier physique bleu ne l'en empêche. Aro se tenait debout face à elle, ses yeux bleu comme son bouclier.

"Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que le véritable don d'Aro n'est pas la télépathie tactile mais de copier les dons des vampires en les touchant eet en les amplifiant. Ou plutôt, j'imagine que tu leur as fait oublié ce petit détail, Esmée? siffla Caius, en rage. A moins que cela ne soit pas ton vrai nom?

-Il faut aussi dire que notre frère lui a facilité la tâche, rajouta Marcus.

-Vous délirez complètement!" cria Carlisle.

Les Volturis ainsi que Bella - ayant mis son bouclier à pleine puissance autour d'elle- et Elezear désormais purent parfaitement voir de la fumée venant d'Esmée allait entouré le chef de clan et s'infiltrer au niveau de son cerveau. Aro plissa les yeux de colère avant de recouvrir de tout le clan Cullen sauf l'épouse du chef de son bouclier mental copié de Bella.

Tous ouvrir des yeux effarés en regardant celle qu'il considérés comme leur mère avant de la haïr. Celle-ci paniqué. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était le don d'Aro, on lui avait juste dit de faire croire que son don était de la télépathie tactile! Elle perdait le contrôle de la situation.

Soudainement, un grognement fit revenir tout le monde à la réalité. L'air se chargea d'électricité, le courant sauta et le ciel se couvrit. Un éclait frappa le ciel en même temps qu'une décharge d'électricité frappa Esmée. Un aura de dangerosité entourait Carlisle, maintenant dans un état de fureur. Jasper retient Edward qui voulait aller voir son père. Seul Aro pourrait le calme et celui-ci était complètement tétanisé devant la scène se déroulant devant lui.

Esmée finit par se relever et reprendre son calme. Elle fit un sourire narquois à son mari

Celui-ci l'attaqua tandis que les éclairs tombaient tout autour d'eux. Tout le monde les regardait se battre. Les Cullens furent impressionné en voyant que Carlisle avait le dessus et que les deux semblait avoir été entrainé au combat. Jasper pensa que Carlisle avait su s'entrainer quand il était chez les Volturi.

Après tout, il est l' âme-sœur d'Aro, ce serait logique.

Finalement, Carlisle sauta avant de pousser brutalement Esmée qui s'enfonça dans le sol dans un craqument d'os. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de lever la main et d'envoyer un puissante décharge d'énergie.

Les Cullens regardèrent leur père faire sans rien dire. Ils étaient choqués mais leur "mère" les avaient manipulé depuis des siècles. Ils la haïssaient. Et tous plaignait Aro en imaginant ce qu'il devait ressentir à être séparé de son âme-sœur.

Carlisle releva la tête et observa Aro, prostré dans le salon, accroché à ses frères.

Il était tellement beau. Cette... cette.. Ahh! Lui avait volé 400 ans loin de son compagnon! Comme il avait du souffrir! Maintenant qu'Aro avait mis un bouclier mentale sur eux tous, ses souvenirs remontaient...

**Voilà, le premier chapitre. Un peu court, le suivant devrais-être plus long.**

**Le suivant portera sur les souvenirs de Carlisle et un peu ceux d'Aro. **

**Sinon, je n'aime pas mon chapitre. Il ne me plaît pas. Dites-moi ce que cous en pensez.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu!**

**A dimanche prochain.**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	3. Deux âme-soeurs

**Coucou!**

**me revoilà avec la suite!**

**J'espère que celle-ci répondra à certaines de vos questions.**

**Ce chapitre sert surtout à expliquer la relation d'Aro et Carlisle et comment il avait pu en arriver là.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 : Deux âme-sœurs

Flashback

Carlisle commençait tout juste à comprendre ce qu'il était devenu.

Un vampire.

Quelle autre monstre pourrait vouloir boire du sang sinon? Il avait failli tuer une humaine mais il s'était retenue juste avant.

Maintenant, il voulait en savoir plus sur le monstre qu'il était possible de redevenir , il se mettrait feu. Il ne voulait pas être un monstre assoiffée de sang.

ll avait entendu parler de rois vivant à Volterra en Italie et il avait décidé de s'y rendre.

Il avait été étonné d'apprendre que les vampires avaient des rois. Et ils avaient des lois tant qu'on y était?

Finalement, à vitesse vampirique, il arriva très rapidement à Volterra. La ville l'impressionna. Un aura mystique, mystérieuse l'entourait. Il attendit que la nuit le protège puis alla sur la place.

Il sentit l'odeur de vampire et la suivit.

Finalement, un immense colosse l'arrêta et lui demanda la raison de sa présence. Il lui dit ensuite d'attendre le temps qu'il aille voir si les rois acceptaient ma demande.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois vampires l'entourèrent et l'emmenèrent.

Pourquoi étaient-ils trois à l'accompagnaient? Pourquoi semblent-ils sur le qui-vive?

Certes, ça faisait que trois mois qu'il avaient été transformé et alors?

Finalement, le colosse ouvrit d'immenses portes en bois ouvragés.

La salle dans laquelle il était entré était grande, circulaire. Un filet de lumière tombait du plafond. Des bancs de marbres étaient près des murs, et d'autres vampires se tenaient sur le côté, tendu comme ses accompagnateurs. Puis il regarda les hommes assis sur les trônes.

Celui de droit était blond et ne semblait pas très commode. Il le regardait avec haine et l'examinait de haut en bas. Pourquoi?

Celui de gauche le regardait avec curiosité. Il semblait plus gentil que l'autre et lui fit un doux sourire. Carlisle répondit par un petit sourire un peu crispé. Puis son regard tomba sur l'homme du milieu.

Et son cœur mort sembla s'agitait d'un seul coup.

Cette homme était l'homme le plus beau qu'il n'est jamais vu. Il avait de long cheveux noir de jais avec de légers reflets bleus ciels à la lumière. Il avait de fines lèvres, une forte mâchoire. Il avait des mains aux longs doigts fins et agiles. Qu'est-ce que ses mains pouvaient faire?

Il portait de riches vêtements dénotant son statut de roi. Des vêtements qui mettaient en valeur un corps puissant, musclé et magnifique.

Et ses yeux... Deux orbes rubis flamboyantes avec des étincelles d'argent. Carlisle se noya dans ce regard.

Il sut à cd moment-là qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter cet homme. Il ne comprenait pas d'où cela venait et il oubliait complètement que cela pouvait être contre-nature, il savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour cet homme.

Il grogna en voyant le blond se pencher vers lui. A moi! criait son esprit. Le brun de gauche murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas dans sa colère. Il voulait déchirer et jeter au feu ce couard qui avait osé s'approcher de ce qui lui appartenait.

Il ne vit pas le regard étonné du blond ni les vampires retenir une respiration inexistante.

Il ne vit seulement que l'homme au long cheveux descendit doucement les escaliers.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Carlisle oublia complètement les vampires autour de lui, les gardes le tenant toujours, les deux rois les observant.

Seul le vampire devant lui importait.

Celui-ci fit un signe aux vampires qui s'écartèrent doucement. Lorsque l'un deux voulut dire quelques choses au vieux vampire, Carlisle grogna violemment.

L'autre homme posa sa main sur lui avant d'ordonner à tout le monde de sortir.

Un roi. Qu'il était beau!

Finalement seul, l'autre homme s'approcha à nouveau. Carlisle observa ses lèvres.

Finalement, l'envie fut plus forte et il l'embrassa.

L'autre se tendit avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Carlisle investit sa bouche et gémit de bonheur. Il était au paradis. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet homme. Ils retèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, s'embrassant.

A un moment, il se souvint s'être retrouvées allongé par terre, son compagnon sous lui.

Fin flashback

C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé son histoire avec Aro Volturi. Son roi et son âme-sœur.

C'est lui qui l'avait convaincu qu'il n'était pas un monstre, soutenu dans son choix d'alimentation.

Mais, il était jeune et stupide à l'époque. Il voulait qu'Aro ait le même régime que lui et qu'il arrête de se nourrir de criminel trouvé dans les coins miteux de la ville.

Ils s'étaient violemment disputé à ce sujet. Lui, était parti, laissant Aro seul dans leur chambre. Il était sorti du palais et avait couru durant des heures. Finalement, il s'était arrêté en haut de l'Himalaya et c'est là qu 'Esmée l'avait abordé. Mais cela devait ne pas être le fruit du hasard, finalement.

Ensuite, c'était le brouillard pendant un petit moment puis son premier souvenir est quand il transforme Edward. Elle l'avait manipulé et éloigné de son âme-sœur!

Il voulait torturer cette vampire pour qui la mot haine n'était pas assez puissant pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait envers elle.

Il s'approcha d'Aro, se fichant des autres personnes présente.

Celui-ci le regardait avec crainte, tristesse et un infime espoir.

Carlisle détestait voir son mari dans cet état-là. Il lui caressa doucement la joue en souriant tristement.

"Désolé, mio amore" souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pourquoi être vous venu? demanda Jasper. Je n'ai pas tout compris"

Plusieurs heures étaient passé. Esmée s'était enfui, Carlisle avait emmené Aro avec lui pour parler et retrouver son compagnon. Eux, était resté ici, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils s'étaient passé.

"Nous étions venu pour briser le lien d' âme-sœur liant notre frère à votre père, annonça Caius.

-On peut faire ça? s'étonna Bella. Mais pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? répéta durement Marcus. Pourquoi? Peut-être parce que nous pensions tous que Carlisle avait abandonné Aro et l'avait trahi. Peut-être parce que notre frère ne vit plus depuis son départ. Qu'il est mort et qu'il souffrait sans cesse. Et pourquoi maintenant? C'est en rapport avec le rituel. Il faut que la lune soit rouge, que l' âme-sœur en tort soit présent avec son clan s'il en a un et qu'il faut attendre 400 ans avant de pouvoir faire ce rituel, expliqua froidement Marcus. Soyez assuré que l'on aurait fait de rituel avant si nous avions pu. Mais cela n'est plus important puisqu'au final Carlisle n'était pas entièrement responsable de ça.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? interrogea Elezar. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a une loi interdisant de voler les âme-sœurs des autres! Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça!? Même sous son contrôle, Carlisle arrivait encore à ressentir des sentiments confus envers Aro, je le sais il m'en as parlé!

-Ce matin, il pensé à Aro et je voyais de l'amour dans ses pensées mais un brouillard entourait ses pensées. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris sur le coup, répondit Edward. Mais je peux vous dire pourquoi elle a fait ça."

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

"J'ai entendu ses pensées et elle est l' âme-sœur de Stefan. C'est pour détruire Aro qu'elle a fait ça. Pour l'affaiblir.

-JE VAIS TUER LES ROUMAINS! hurla Caius.

-CALME-TOI! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas aider notre frère? cria à son tour s'occupera d'eux plus tard, pour l'instant, occupons nous d'Aro."

Caius acquiesça, contenant sa rage difficilement. Oui, il devait d'abord s'occupait de son frère.

**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu.**

**Dois-je me cacher pour éviter les tomates?**

**A dimanche prochain!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	4. Note

Coucou!

je suis désolée mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre!

Je déteste faire ça et je me sens mal mais je vais devoir suspendre l'histoire.

Les premiers chapitres ne me plaisent vraiment pas et je vais les réécrire pour qu'ils correspondent mieux à la suite de l'histoire.

Une fois fait, je supprimerais tourments amoureux et publierais la nouvelle version sous le titre "Secrets", si cela vous intéresse.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Amicalement,

Passion of Imbattables


End file.
